


From starry eyes colliding

by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: Peter incontra Bill Haydon per la prima volta due settimane dopo aver preso servizio al Circus. [...] Nel frattempo [...] ha fatto in tempo a sentire parlare di lui da chiunque, ma in particolare da Connie Sachs, che appena l'ha visto mettere piede negli uffici pieni di fumo del Circus, se l'è preso subito in simpatia.[Scritta per il prompt2. CappottodelLooktober 2020di Lande di Fandom.]🇬🇧I'm definitely going to translate this series into English, as soon as I'm done with it.🇬🇧
Relationships: Peter Guillam/Bill Haydon
Kudos: 12
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	From starry eyes colliding

**Author's Note:**

> \- Questa fanfic partecipa al [**Looktober 2020**](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober) di Lande di Fandom. Prompt: _2\. Cappotto_.  
> \- Titolo da _Heart of a dog_ dei Kills.

Peter incontra Bill Haydon per la prima volta due settimane dopo aver preso servizio al Circus. Haydon è appena tornato da una missione nei Balcani insieme a Jim Prideaux, ma non si direbbe: ha la faccia di qualcuno che ha passato gli ultimi giorni in buona compagnia e a bere ottimo vino nel sud della Francia.

La cosa non lo stupisce di certo, perché nel frattempo Peter ha fatto in tempo a sentire parlare di lui da chiunque, ma in particolare da Connie Sachs, che appena l'ha visto mettere piede negli uffici pieni di fumo del Circus, se l'è preso subito in simpatia (“Sei così giovane, Peter, ma già così affascinante, mi ricordi il nostro Bill alla tua età. Hai già conosciuto Bill Haydon? Ah no, sei entrato che era già in missione con Jim, Jim Prideaux. Vieni, ti faccio un caffè, ti racconto dei nostri splendidi ragazzi...”).

Bill Haydon è un eroe. Bill Haydon è di sangue blu. Bill Haydon è uno dei figli migliori della nostra Inghilterra. Senza Bill Haydon il Circus crollerebbe. Bill Haydon e Jim Prideaux sono inseparabili. Bill Haydon è un artista, dovresti vedere i suoi quadri. Bill Haydon è così affascinante. Bill Haydon è andato a Oxford, _ovviamente_. A Bill Haydon perdoniamo anche certe sue passioni...

( _???_ ) ( _… interessante?_ )

Quindi, dopo che _chiunque_ gliene ha parlato in questi termini, quando finalmente Bill Haydon torna dalla sua missione (sa che è lui perché ovviamente Connie gli ha mostrato delle foto e poi qualcuno addirittura sussurra “Haydon è tornato” quando fa il suo ingresso, il che è quasi ridicolo), la curiosità di Peter è ormai fuori misura.

Lo vede entrare avvolto in un cappotto marrone, in sella alla sua bicicletta, una borsa a tracolla appesa alla spalla destra, un ricciolo sfuggito alla spazzola che gli cade sulla fronte, un sorriso da scolaretto sulle labbra. E lo osserva. A lungo. Un po' troppo a lungo, perché l'altro lo nota e, dall'altra parte della stanza, suona il campanello della sua bicicletta e gli fa l'occhiolino. Peter trasale, colto alla provvista.

( _Che cazzo, è una spia e si fa scoprire a fissare così? Ha fatto proprio la figura del novellino._ )

Raddrizza la schiena e saluta Haydon con un cenno del capo. «Buongiorno,» aggiunge ad alta voce per farsi sentire, cercando di tenere il tono piatto, senza però suonare ostile. L'altro mentre scende dalla bicicletta gli sorride, poi si volta a guardare una segretaria rossa che lo ha appena salutato, le chiede una cosa, si scambiano qualche battuta. Quando Peter pensa di essersela cavata e sta per andare nella sua stanza, nota che Haydon si sta dirigendo verso di lui, la bici accompagnata con una mano salda al centro del manubrio, l'altra impegnata a rimettere a posto la ciocca di capelli che gli cade sulla fronte ( _come se qualcuno ci avesse passato una mano in mezzo dopo che si era già pettinato_ – si ritrova a pensare Peter) ( _idiota_ ) e il cappotto marrone che gli svolazza alle spalle come un mantello. Lo sguardo è indecifrabile, ma sembra molto serio, e Peter non può fare a meno che interpretarlo come infastidito ( _merda_ ).

Haydon gli arriva davanti e, sempre serissimo: «Tu sei nuovo, vero?» gli domanda.

Peter cerca di stare calmo, non giustificarsi, né scusarsi. Lo farà se necessario. «Sì,» si limita a rispondere.

«Peter Guillam.»

«Sì.»

«Ho sentito molto parlare di te,» dice Haydon, l'espressione sul suo volto che si apre in un sorriso.

Peter lo guarda incredulo, con gli occhi azzurri sgranati, un po' per quello che gli ha appena detto, un po' per il cambio inaspettato di tono. «Ne dubito, signore...» mormora, sorridendo imbarazzato.

«Metti in discussione le parole di un tuo superiore?» gli domanda Haydon, nuovamente serio. Ma quando Peter sta per andare nuovamente in tensione, gli rivolge un sorriso complice, che Peter si sorprende a contraccambiare ( _è davvero bello, non solo affascinante, proprio bello_ ), con una risata imbarazzata.

«Non oserei mai, signore.»

«Lascia stare le formalità, per favore. Sono Bill, Bill Haydon,» dice l'uomo, tendendogli la mano.

«Lo so,» sorride Peter, prendendogliela. È calda e asciutta, la pelle liscia in alcuni punti e callosa in altri ( _le armi da fuoco? Qualche sport praticato sin da ragazzo? I pennelli? Sa veramente troppe cose di lui, a causa delle chiacchiere del Circus_ ). «Piacere, io ho _davvero_ sentito parlare tanto di te,» continua. Quando sta per lasciare la presa, Haydon lo trattiene.

«Chissà quante storiacce ti avranno raccontato,» dice, guardandolo negli occhi. E, quando Peter gli sta per rispondere che, no, in verità erano tutte lodi, gli sembrava quasi stessero parlando di una divinità, di qualcuno che vive su un altro piano di esistenza, l'uomo aggiunge: «Facciamo che te ne racconto un po' io, adesso...» e poi lascia la sua mano e a Peter quasi dispiace, perché era una presa gradevole, ma non deve far trasparire nulla, anche se le voci su Haydon si rivelassero fondate: il suo segreto è davvero troppo pericoloso.

«Ti va un caffè nel mio studio o sei uno di quei novellini che devono mettersi subito a lavorare, altrimenti vanno nel panico?» gli domanda, alzando le sopracciglia, ironico. Il ricciolo è di nuovo scappato sulla sua fronte. _Sembra così morbido_. A Peter prudono le dita.

«Posso dire di no all'invito di un mio superiore?» sorride il ragazzo.

«Direi di sì... è auspicabile. Ma preferirei non dicessi di no al mio invito,» risponde Haydon, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Peter avvampa, ma fortunatamente l'altro si è già voltato e gli sta facendo strada verso i piani alti, verso il suo ufficio, le spalle larghe fasciate nel cappotto che, Peter nota, ha le cuciture rosse, un dettaglio eccentrico nella bicromia grigio-marrone del Circus.

«Il caffè fa schifo, viene sempre bruciato e ho finito lo zucchero, sappilo,» gli dice Haydon, senza voltarsi a guardarlo. «Poi non lamentarti che non ti avevo avvertito.»

Peter sorride, scuotendo la testa ancora un po' incredulo ma soprattutto divertito, e lo segue.


End file.
